carnival_rowfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Folge 6 - Auf sich allein gestellt
Auf sich allein gestellt (Originaltitel: Unaccompanied Fae) ist die sechste Episode der ersten Staffel von Carnival Row. ZusammenfassungDie Zusammenfassung stammt - umformuliert - vom Episodenguide Carnival Row, Episode 6 der Seite Serienjunkies. Abgerufen 2. September 2019 Die Beweise, die Philo gesammelt hat, ergeben ein schockierendes Gesamtbild, das der Inspector keinesfalls erwartet hat. Vignette trifft ebenso unerwartet auf ein Stück Heimat in Burgue. Jonah kann es nicht lassen und trifft sich mit jemandem, dem er lieber fernbleiben sollte. Imogen und Agreus besuchen gemeinsam eine öffentliche Auktion und ziehen die Blicke der übrigen Anwesenden auf sich. InhaltDer Inhalt stammt - übersetzt - aus dem englischen Carnival Row Wiki, , abgerufen am 10. September 2019 Philo trifft bei Dr. Moranges Haus ein und findet ihn ermordet vor – der Schattenschlächter hat wieder zugeschlagen. Wie bei den beiden ersten Opfern fehlt auch bei dieser Leiche die Leber. Philo erklärt Magistrat Flute, Constable Berwick und Sergeant Dombey, dass es zwischen diesem und den anderen Morden keine Verbindung gebe – eine glatte Lüge. Auch wenn Dr. Morange ein guter Mann war, gibt es doch Gerüchte, dass er Abtreibungen vornahm, Feen die Ohren glättete und Flügel amputierte, damit sie als Menschen galten. Flute beauftragt Philo, den Zusammenhang zwischen den Morden aufzudecken. Jonah und Absalom Breakspear sprechen über Sophie Longerbane und wie es ihr gelungen ist, den Spieß umzudrehen. Jonah möchte seinen Vater nochmals im Parlament beobachten, doch es ist keine Sitzung, solange Ritter Longerbane aufgebahrt ist und Sophie die Kondolenzbesuche seiner Anhänger im Sitzungssaal empfängt. Jonah schleicht sich zur Empore über dem Sitzungssaal, um Longerbanes Totenwache zu besuchen, wenn Sophie Kondolenzbesuche empfängt. Vignette erwacht und sieht, dass Tourmaline den Mann zeichnet, der in der Nacht zuvor ihr Kunde war. Sie zeichnet alle ihre Kunden, sofern die Sonne aufgeht. Manche ihrer Kunden sind dankbar, weil sie ihnen für eine Nacht das Gefühl gibt, wieder jung zu sein. Sie hassen ihre Körper in dieser Zeit nicht. Andere seien zwar wie Schweine, doch sie zeichne sie alle in gleicher Art und nennt dies: „Die Rache der Hure“. Die Mädchen lachen und stellen fest, wie sehr sie sich vermisst haben, bevor sie sich küssen. Fleury platzt störend herein und teilt mit, dass es erneut einen Mord gegeben habe. Magistrate Flute und Sergeant Dombey überlegen, ob es eine Verbindung zwischen den Morden gibt oder nicht. Berwick erklärt, er habe eine Kutsche verfolgt, die Dr. Morange vor dem Tetterby Hotel aufgenommen habe. Runyan wird mit dem Verlust seiner Kobolde immer trauriger. Als er eines seiner Plakate an einem Gebäude sieht, bricht ihm das Herz. Er reißt es herunter. Eine große Gruppe von religiös geprägten Faunen, darunter Cabal und Quill, schlagen sich selbst mit Peitschen und beten dabei, dass der Verborgene sein Gesicht zeigen möge. Afissa liefert Imogen ein Kleid vom Schneider, eine Gefälligkeit von Agreus, dem sie zugestimmt hat, an diesem Nachmittag mit ihm eine Wohltätigkeitsauktion zu besuchen. Sowohl Afissa als auch Imogen sind von dem Kleid beeindruckt. Ezra kommt herein und berichtet, dass Dr. Morange, ein Freund ihres Vaters, ermordet wurde. Bagstock und Grayson diskutieren über die Mordserie in Burgue. Grayson fragt sich, ob Philo noch einige Details hat, aber Bagstock informiert ihn, dass Philo das Haus bereits verlassen hat. Auf Graysons Nachfrage erklärt er, das Kommen und Gehen zu hören, weil die Wände dünn sind. Grayson hofft, dass es ihm gut geht, weil die Zeitung schreibt, dass jemand aus der Wachtmeisterei getötet wurde. Nachdem Grayson gegangen ist, rät Bagstock Portia, ihre Beziehung zu Philo zu beenden. Sollte sie sich weigern, wird er seinen Raum am Ende des Monats aufgeben. Portia gibt ihm seine Kaution zurück und sagt ihm, er solle am Abend das Zimmer geräumt haben. Sophie und ihre Feen-Zofe Jenila bitten gegen Ende der Totenwache, allein gelassen zu werden. Sophie ist nach dem Tod ihres Vaters längst nicht so gebrochen, wie sie getan hat. Tatsächlich spotten sie und Jenila über jene, die ihr kondoliert haben. Sie ahnen nicht, dass Jonah sie heimlich von oben beobachtet, bis er selbst seine Anwesenheit enthüllt. Sophie ist keinesfalls das, was er erwartet hat. Er ist – nach ihrem Auftritt im Parlament bezüglich der „Krea“ in Burgue – von ihrer Zuneigung zu Jenila überrascht. Sophie erklärt ihm dass das alles nichts als Theater war. Tatsächlich kann sie den Begriff „Krea“ nicht leiden, weil er eine Verunglimpfung ist. Doch als Tochter ihres Vaters wäre sie närrisch gewesen, diese Vorstellung nicht zu geben. Jonah erklärt ihr, es habe Gerüchte gegeben, dass sie eine komplizierte Geburt gehabt habe und geistig minderbemittelt bezeichnet wurde, weshalb ihr Vater sie abgesondert habe. Sophie erwidert, dass ihre Geburt tatsächlich schwierig war und ihre Mutter bei ihrer Geburt starb, ihr Vater deshalb um ihre Sicherheit sehr besorgt gewesen sei. Sie hatte allerdings eine einsame Kindheit, in der es außer ihren Büchern in der Bibliothek keine Freunde gab. Keine Freude, abgesehen von der Litanei der Geheimnisse, die aus dem Saal unter ihr zu ihr gedrungen seien, wo sich die wichtigsten Männer der Stadt versammelten, um miteinander zu flüstern und Komplotte zu schmieden. Sophie weiß, dass ihr Vater mit Jonahs Entführung nichts zu tun hat – und dass er selbst es auch weiß. Beide haben seine Mutter im Verdacht, der eigentlich Schuldige zu sein. Sie haben viel gemeinsam, weshalb Sophie lieber sein Freund als sein Feind sein möchte. Philo kommt nach Hause und findet Portia, die schon auf ihn wartet. Sie möchte ihre Beziehung vertiefen und will ihn in ihr Zimmer lotsen. Obwohl es ihm gefallen würde, kann er ihr nicht geben, was sie will, insbesondere keine Familie, weil er ein Halbblut ist. Er offenbart sich ihr und sagt ihr auch, dass all die Morde in Zusammenhang mit ihm selbst stehen. Costin Finch sei der Direktor des Waisenhauses gewesen, in dem er aufgewachsen sei; Dr. Morange habe seine Flügel amputiert und Aisling Querelle sei seine Mutter gewesen. Portia gerät in Panik und wirft ihn hinaus. Während Vignette Lose verkauft, bemerkt sie ein Museum in dem große Schätze aus der Bibliothek von Tirnanoc ausgestellt werden, die sie zu schützen geschworen hatte. Sie ist sprachlos und hat nur noch Tränen, weil genau das geschehen ist, was sie am meisten gefürchtet hat. Philo besucht Darius, der bemerkt, dass Philos Halbblut-Geheimnis ihm auf die Füße gefallen ist. Philo ist bisher nicht klar gewesen, dass Darius um sein Geheimnis weiß, doch der erinnert ihn daran, dass „der Wolf nur langsam schwindet“. Er kann die Fee in Philo wittern, der ihm sagt, er habe Portia sein Geheimnis preisgegeben, weil er hoffte, sie werde ihn so akzeptieren, wie er ist. Darius schilt ihn für diese unbesonnene Entscheidung, denn Philo ist der einzige Grund, weshalb er, Darius, überhaupt noch am Leben sei. Wenn Philo etwas zustößt, ist Darius’ Leben keinen Pfifferling mehr wert. Cabal, Quill und die anderen religiösen Faune setzen ihre Prozession durch die Row fort, rufen nach dem Verborgenen und flehen, dass er sich enthüllen möge, wenn sie sich selbst auspeitschen, was blutige Wunden hinterlässt. Ein burguischer Vormann verhöhnt sie wegen ihres Glaubens und attackiert einen von ihnen, den er gnadenlos zusammenschlägt. Quill will eingreifen, doch Cabal rät ihm ab und macht diesen Moment als Beispiel deutlich, dass die Menschen in Burgue sie, die Faeries, niemals als ebenbürtig akzeptieren werden. Deshalb sei mit ihnen auch kein Frieden möglich. Constable Berwick betritt das Tetterby Hotel und befragt Madame Moira über Morange. Er erfährt, dass Philo am Abend zuvor dort war und berichtet Magistrat Flute und Sergeant Dombey davon, die sich fragen welche Veranlassung er gehabt haben könnte, Moranges Spur zu folgen, wenn es nach seinen Angaben keine erkennbare Verbindung zwischen dem Mord an ihm und den anderen Opfern gab. Berwick gibt weiter bekannt, dass unter den Krea Gerüchte bezügliche eines Schattenschlächters kursieren, einer Kreatur, die angeblich auf Anforderung von jemand von den Toten erweckt wird. Philo habe geschworen sie gesehen zu haben, aber Berwick ist skeptisch. Flute und Dombey beauftragen ihn, Philo im Auge zu behalten. Weil Portia ihm gekündigt hat, zieht Philo in die Wachtmeisterei und fängt an, nach Runyan zu suchen. Berwick informiert ihn, dass Runyan eine Show auf der Row hat. Als Philo die Wache verlässt, folgt Berwick ihm auf Dombeys Anweisung heimlich. Vignette versteckt sich in der Dunkelheit im Hintergrund, als die Dozentin des Museums den geladenen Damen erklärt, dass die Bibliothek im Sommer ’41 entdeckt wurde, als die Republik Burgue Anoun vom Pakt zurückerobern konnte und bis Ostuar '42 halten konnte. Sie sei Stück für Stück über das Meer gebracht worden. Vignette tritt aus dem Schatten und jagt die Zuhörerinnen aus dem Raum. Die Wahrsagerin hat eine Vision ihres Todes: Sie ist in ihrem Laden, als der Schattenschlächter von hinten auf sie zukommt. Sie dreht sich um, erkennt die Identität des Meisters und wird in derselben Sekunde von ihm getötet. Sie teilt diese Nachricht mit Piety, die verstört ist und hofft, dass dies irgendwie abgewendet werden kann. Unglücklicherweise weiß die Wahrsagerin nur zu genau, dass der Tod nicht betrogen werden kann. Piety will, dass sie bei ihr bleibt, bis die Gefahr vorüber ist. Vignette wird aus dem Museum abgeführt und in Polizeigewahrsam genommen. Sie wehrt sich heftig, aber gegen drei Constables hat sie keine Chance. Agreus und Imogen treffen beim Museum ein, wo eine Wohltätigkeitsversteigerung stattfinden soll. Ihr Auftritt zieht die Aufmerksamkeit anderer Besucher auf sich. Louisa Pembroke und Leslie Boythorne kommen auf sie zu. Leslie macht eine abfällige Bemerkung über Ezras mangelnde Fortune in geschäftlichen Dingen. Agreus und Imogen informieren ihn, dass Ezra sein Geld in Schiffstransporte steckt. Leslie ist scharf auf ein höchst auffälliges, triumphales Gemälde von Augustus Hope, das mit „Der Aufstieg“ betitelt ist. Der Zuschlag wird bei deutlich über 100.000 Gulden erwartet. Als Louisa und Leslie den Raum verlassen, konstatiert Agreus, dass sie auf dem Weg zur Auktion in der Kutsche Sex hatten. Mit seinen scharfen Faun-Sinnen kann er das feststellen. Philo findet Runyan auf der Row und muss feststellen, dass dessen Kobolde deportiert wurden. Ihm geht es jedoch darum, mehr über Aislings Vergangenheit zu erfahren. Er gibt preis, dass Aisling ein Kind hatte, dessen Geburtsumstände mit ihrem Tod verknüpft sind. Runyan erklärt, dass Aisling auf dem Höhepunkt ihres Ruhms im Jahr 606 oder 607 Verehrer hatte, doch da war jemand, über den sie nicht sprechen wollte. Gleichwohl habe er sie nie so glücklich gesehen. Doch eines Tages habe sie sich verändert. Sie kündigte ihr ständiges Engagement in der Abbey und ging für Monate fort. Als sie zurückkehrte, sei sie trauriger gewesen. Sie habe ein Lied darüber geschrieben. Während ihrer Abwesenheit sei sie bei einem Gönner in Finisterre Crossing gewesen. Damals seien die Dinge anders gewesen. Freundschaften zwischen Faeries und Menschen seien nicht so unmöglich gewesen wie jetzt. Der fragliche Gönner sei Simon Spurnrose gewesen. Philo setzt seine Ermittlungen fort, ohne zu bemerken, dass Berwick ihm heimlich folgt. Bei der Auktion wird das Gemälde von Augustus Hope aufgerufen. Als Mindestgebot werden 100.000 Gulden angesagt. Leslie hält das Gebot und ist bei 200.000 Gulden immer noch der Meistbietende. Agreus erhöht das Gebot auf 300.000 Gulden. Leslie gibt auf. Imogen ist schwer beeindruckt. Agreus wollte das Bild eigentlich nicht kaufen, doch er wollte Leslie eins auswischen. Dennoch ist Agreus nicht das, was Imogen erwartet hat – doch er kann dasselbe von ihr sagen. Portia betritt Philos ehemaliges Zimmer und zieht das Bettzeug ab. Sie bekommt überraschend Besuch von Sergeant Dombey, der wissen möchte, weshalb Philo ausgezogen ist. Er erfährt von ihr, dass Philo ein Feen-Halbblut ist und berichtet dies Magistrat Flute und Berwick. Er hat auch erfahren, dass Aisling, die ermordete Sängerin, Philos Mutter ist. Dies führt zu dem Verdacht, dass er der Mörder sein könnte, weil alle drei Opfer eine Beziehung zu ihm hatten. Sie glauben, dass er die Morde verübt hat, um sein Geheimnis zu bewahren. Flute sendet einen Trupp aus, der Philo festnehmen soll. Philo trifft bei den Spurnroses ein, um mehr über die Zeit zu erfahren, die seine Mutter dort verbracht hat. Afissa erinnert sich an Aisling. Sie habe gerade bei der Familie Spurnrose angefangen, als Simon sie in den Raum brachte, der nun Imogens Zimmer ist. Er sei ein guter, fortschrittlicher Mann gewesen und habe arrangiert, dass Dr. Morange ihr zur Seite gestanden habe. Aisling sei geblieben, bis ihr Baby gekommen sei. Sie habe tagelang geweint, nachdem Morange mit ihrem Sohn gegangen sei. Sie habe nie über den Vater des Jungen gesprochen. Afissa sagt, sie habe den Eindruck gehabt, dass Aisling ihn gefürchtet habe. Die Faunin sagt darüber hinaus, dass Kind zum Heulen kleine Flügel gehabt habe. So, wie sie aussahen, hätte es damit niemals fliegen können – vorausgesetzt, dass es überhaupt überlebt habe, weil die meisten Halbblüter nicht lange leben. Sie habe sich immer gefragt, was wohl aus dem Kind geworden sei. Sergeant Dombey, Constable Berwick und einige weitere Polizisten treffen ein und stellen Philo wegen Verdachts des dreifachen Mordes unter Arrest. Als er abgeführt wird, sagt Philo zu Afissa, sie müsse sich nicht länger fragen, was aus Aislings Kind geworden sei. Dombey sagt ihm, er solle die Klappe halten und verpasst ihm einen Tiefschlag, den Philo mit einer Kopfnuss beantwortet. Das bringt die anderen Polizisten in Wut, die auf ihn losgehen. Zu seinem Glück schreitet Berwick in den Kampf ein und sorgt dafür, dass Philo im Gefängniswagen sicher ist. Handelnde Personen Einzelnachweise en:Unaccompanied Fae Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1